UnderCover Wedding
by Lois Lynn Carter
Summary: Re-post. 11 chapters are written so far. Chapters are short in beginning. Had issues before after posting. I'm trying again to see what happens. First Castle Fanfic. Review if you want. Rating is T. Nothing graphic,just hints at them.
1. Prolog

UnderCover Wedding

Prolog…

"What do you mean the wedding is actually legal?" Kate yelled at Captain Montgomery.

"Well it turns out the person who was supposed to pretend to be the minister wasn't the guy that was hired by the Precinct." Roy said.

"OMG!" Beckett exclaimed. "That means what…exactly?" said Kate.

Roy said, "That means that the undercover wedding that you & Castle took part in was actually filed by the court of law." "So you & Castle are actually Husband & Wife."

"This can't be happening…right? Tell me this someone's idea of sick joke?" Kate asked.

"I wish I could tell you it was, but it's not. I just got the notice a few minutes ago." Montgomery said.

_Beckett paled & everything went black…_


	2. Chapter One

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter One

When Kate woke up she had five pairs of eyes staring at her & one of them was a grinning Castle.

"It's about time you woke up !" he said smiling. Everybody laughed but Beckett.

"Shove it Castle!" & asked what happened.

"You fainted Kate." Montgomery said.

Kate sat up slowly & said, "How & where do we start with finding out how this mix-up happened?" Castle looked hurt & asked, "_You mean you don't want to stay married to me? Don't you believe in fate!"_

"Castle this was never supposed to be real, it was an undercover assignment that went totally wrong! There was supposed to be an actor playing the minister to make it look real we had to act like it was." Kate said.

Roy said, "Let me handle this Kate, it'll be better if there is someone else looking into it than you guys."

"Well what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" asked Everyone.

"You all go about your daily business, like nothing is wrong. Kate, you & Castle need to be seen out in public somewhere to make the rest of this assignment look real." Montgomery said.

"But Captain…", Kate said. She was cut off by him.

He said, "Also you & Castle need to talk about living arrangements until this is all over." Castle's eyes lit up at hearing that & turned to Kate to look at her.

Kate looked at him & said, "Don't say one word, don't even think it!" The others snickered.

Castle said, "Mother & Alexis will be thrilled to have you stay with us again! They won't mind you being there at all!"

_He decided to leave the part out of that his Mom & Alexis are both out of town this week & weekend._

Kate said, "Who said anything that _I will be the one moving in with you_? Why is it that you assume I would want to leave my apartment?"

Castle looked at her & gulped… "Well my place is bigger & there's more security than yours."

Kate looked at him & then at the Roy(he nodded)…then she said, "Ok fine…I'll stay with you, but there's going to be ground rules!"

Lanie grumbled at her which earned her a glare from Kate. Castle said, "Great…fine whatever you want, but I have a few of my own!" He said smiling.


	3. Chapter Two

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Two

Kate's Apartment Later on in the evening…

While Kate was packing for Castle's place she kept going over in her head everything that happened in the past few days since the undercover assignment started. She still wasn't sure how the mix-up with the actor who was hired & the real minister that performed the "ceremony?"

"Was there even a mix-up that it was supposed to be real?" she said to herself. She knew she needed to get to the bottom of it.

"How am I supposed to get through this now…& what is everybody going to think? Dad, Martha & Alexis knew that the "wedding" wasn't supposed to be real. They knew of the assignment." Kate said.

_Kate thinking to herself…_

_What do I do about Castle & the feelings I have for him? I hope he doesn't find out about last summer & what I was about to say before Gina interrupted! Part of me wished that day of the "ceremony" would have been real. Being with Castle, I can be myself…but he has a habit of breaking down the walls that I build around me. It's a good thing that things ended with Josh before this assignment happened! He would have a fit if we were still together!_

A knock came to the door that brought Beckett of her daydream. She went to answer the door & there was Rick standing there with that silly grin on his face.

"Castle…I told you that I'd call when I was coming over?" she said.

"I know, but I thought I save you the trip & help you with your bags." Rick said.

"Fine. I'm almost done anyway, you might as well come in from the hallway." Answered Kate.

Castle asked, "Did you have dinner yet?"

Kate answered, "No not really…just grabbed a handful of crackers earlier."

"How about Remy's Takeout or pizza?" Rick asked.

Kate smiled, "Remy's sounds really great right now!"

_They grabbed Kate's bags & left to pick-up an order at Remy's & then head to Castle's place!_

_Rick thinking to himself the whole way back to his place…_

_Wait until she finds out that we'll be alone the rest of this week & weekend? I'm going to be using my safe word a lot! My poor ears!_


	4. Chapter Three

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Three

Arrived at Castle's Apartment…

Kate & Rick walked into his place & Kate noticed how quiet it was.

Kate said, "So are Martha & Alexis out for the night?"

Rick gave a weird look & looked away. He said, "How about we take your bags to the guest room?" Avoiding Kate's question.

"Castle…answer the question, why are you avoiding it?" Beckett asked.

"Well…(Castle moving across to the other side of the room to avoid getting hit), Mother & Alexis are out of town this week & weekend." Rick said in a rush, hiding behind the kitchen counter.

"CASTLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT!" said Kate as she threw a couch cushion at him which bounced off the counter & went over his head as he ducked under the counter.

Stuttering Rick answered, "Now Kate just calm down a bit & step away from the couch."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! You should of told me before we got here!" Kate yelled. She then picked up another cushion & threw it at him which beaned him in the head.

"KATE! You really need to get away from that couch!" Rick said rubbing his head.

Kate calmed down & took a deep breath counting to 10 she sat down on the couch. Rick then walked very slowly over to the couch & sat down at the other end.

He then told her, "I didn't tell you because I knew you get mad & wouldn't stay here anyway. Like Montgomery said we need to make this undercover assignment look real."

"I know…I'm sorry for over reacting, but this whole thing is a bit strange don't you think?" Kate asked.

Rick answered, "Yes it does seem strange, but Roy said he'd look into it himself. If it makes you feel any better Mother & Alexis do know that you are staying with us again until this whole thing is figured out."

Kate asked, "But what if this whole thing wasn't a mix-up that someone planned this to happen?"

"Well then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Neither of us are in a relationship other people." Said Rick.

"No were not, but so much has happened between us in the past. Things that were said." Kate said.

"And things that weren't." Rick answered.

Kate looked at him & nodded her head, "I know…I don't want to ruin everything that we got back from before."

"Neither do I. But we're a lot stronger now that we went through all of that. We can take things slow. Deal with this assignment first before we move onto something else." Rick said.

Kate answered, "Ok I'll try…but I'm not promising that it will be perfect at times."

"That's ok…I'm not looking for perfect, I just want you & want you to be happy." Said Rick.

Kate smiled at him & he smiled back.

Rick then said, "How about we put your bags in the guest room & then eat our dinner from Remy's?"

"Ok that sounds good. I'm starving anyway." Smiled Kate.

_They took the bags upstairs & then ate their dinner. Kate was exhausted & went to bed shortly after, while Castle worked in his office for awhile…_


	5. Chapter Four

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Four

_Kate laying in bed thinking…_

_How did this happen? Here I am in Rick's place again in the guest room & he's across the hall probably still in his office. _

_And that wedding ceremony & reception that was just for show…? I can still remember everything from that day like it was yesterday, but it was almost a week ago._

_Everything seemed so real…was it though? The kiss certainly did! The look in Rick's eyes as he looked at me…I got lost in them._

_The reception that was also supposed to be staged…our first dance as "husband & wife." The song that we danced to, "Crazier," by Taylor Swift. It seemed to fit us so…completely._

_Cutting the cake…now that was the fun part! Laughing at Rick as I smashed the piece of cake in his face! _

_Of course he got me back by kissing me while his face was covered in the cake!_

Kate fell asleep with a smile on her face. What she didn't know was that Rick was awake too thinking the same thing she was.

_Rick still awake thinking…_

_He had to smile as he thought of the past few days. Kate was actually his wife! I still don't understand the mix-up either…? The whole thing was supposed to be staged to look real. _

_I wish we could make the marriage real…I don't want it to end. Not after the kiss we shared at the "ceremony" & the dance at the "reception."_

_And the song that we danced to, "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. I'm so glad I have Alexis for picking music out!_

_Now cutting the cake…Kate certainly made her mark with that! HeeHee…I got back at her though!_

_She looked really dazed after that!_

Rick fell asleep then grinning to himself. He didn't know that Kate was thinking that too!


	6. Chapter Five

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Five

Kate woke up the next morning & went downstairs to where Rick was making breakfast. Rick handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Said Kate.

Rick answered, "Welcome. The paper should be here by now if you want to go & check while I finish here."

Kate said, "Ok."

A few minutes later all Rick heard was Kate yelling…

He ran into the living room where Kate was fuming!

"What's wrong?" Rick asked.

Kate held up the paper & asked, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No I wouldn't do anything like that without your permission!" said Rick.

There on the front page of the morning paper was a huge article about their "wedding."

_Author Richard Castle & Detective Kate Beckett marry in a pretty fast ceremony! Are they expecting that they had a hasty wedding?_

_Sources tell me that the couple aren't even living together yet & didn't have a honeymoon even? That doesn't sound like a couple in love? _

_Sources also tell me that they aren't showing affection to one another out in public?_

_I had questions so I arranged an interview with their boss Captain Roy Montgomery of the 12__th__ Precinct._

_Here's what he had to say in a quick, formal reply…_

_Castle & Beckett did have a fast wedding, but they'd been planning it for a few months in secret. They didn't want a whole bunch of reporters there to ruin their big day. It was a small ceremony with a few family & friends. Also they didn't have a honeymoon due to the fact that we're in the middle of some major cases right now. As for not showing affection in public…when they're out on a case the most important thing is take care of the victims & their families, not worry about showing each other affection. Also as far as I know there is no baby right now._

_So there you have it folks straight from the Captain himself! What do we believe…? Well that's all up you out there to decide…?_

Kate & Rick both looked at each other after reading the article. They were shocked, stunned & speechless…?


	7. Chapter Six

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Six

Kate & Rick sat there still trying to figure out what to make of the morning paper.

Rick asked, "So what do you think? Do you think it was wrong of Montgomery to do & say that?"

Kate answered, "I'm not sure what to think right now or if it was a good idea for him to take that interview?"

A few minutes later both of their cell phones started going off & they looked at each other before looking back at the phones.

Lanie was calling Kate, while Rick's agent was calling him. They explained to them that they had no idea about the paper until a few minutes before.

_About two hours later they left the apartment & held hands once they got outside to face the music of reporters & such. They got in the cab & left for the 12__th__ Precinct._

By the time they got there, Montgomery was waiting for them in his office to plan what to do next.

Montgomery said, "Kate I know you think that what I said was wrong or that I shouldn't of said anything, but trust me when I say it was the best thing to do given the case that started the whole thing in the first place."

Beckett answered, "I know that there must be a reason why you did, but why not call us & tell us last night so we have a warning as to what to aspect?"

Castle said also, "She's right. My agent chewed me out because of it. I told her that I didn't know about it. She told me now she has to do damage control."

Roy answered, "Look I'm sorry, but if I didn't make some sort of move your cover would have been blown. We have to make it as real as possible."

Beckett & Castle said at the same time, "How real?" They looked at each other & smiled.

Roy said, "It mainly matters when you're outside in public, inside it doesn't, but you still have to be careful in here around the outsiders."

Castle said, "PDA's?" Beckett glared at him. He only smiled back.

Montgomery answered, "Yes. Maybe a pet name here & there. Just throw stuff in like that every now & then. Throw the reporters a loop to keep them talking."

Beckett asked, "What else?"

"Make some noise about making plans for a honeymoon or redecorating Castle's place or yours." Said Roy

"But Sir…?" Kate said

Roy said, "Kate you have to keep them guessing, make them think you guys are in love. That you're talking about plans. I know for the most part this case is seriously hush hush. You guys are creative. Make a splash."

Castle just smiled & said, "We'll try & come up with something."

Montgomery said, "Good. Now get to work & solve these cases that I've said about. You two can go home early at lunch time. If anybody asks tell them you been sent home for some alone time & that you had some breaks in the cases."

Beckett glared & Castle smiled.

_At lunchtime Rick & Kate left early like Montgomery said to. They ordered pizza to take home & acted like they're going to make plans._


	8. Chapter Seven

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Seven

_Kate & Rick on their way home from the 12__th__…_

On their way home to Rick's apartment, he & Kate stopped at Remy's for lunch, then did some shopping. They looked at furniture & went to a paint store to see what to do.

Rick kept holding Kate's hand & she kept glaring at him. He just smiled & said, "People are watching us, shouldn't we give them something to talk about?" Kate answered, "I understand that, but I don't think you need to continue to hold my hand all the time."

He answered, "Fine then I just do this." And just when she was about to ask what he meant by that, he kissed her right in the middle of the store in front of a bunch of customers! And it wasn't just a peck either!

_As they continued to kiss, Kate thought OMG he's really kissing me like this in front of all these people? I know I should stop him…but I don't want to? And I really need to stop having these silent conversations in my head!_

_While Kate was thinking, Rick was thinking too…_

_OMG she's actually letting me do this & she's kissing me back! Boy this is going to be in tomorrow's paper? Kate's going to hate me about that. I wonder what she's thinking?_

When they pulled away, Kate looked at Rick, but didn't say anything. Rick did the same thing.

A few minutes later Rick asked, "You want to head back home?" Kate answered, "Ok."

This time she was the one to reach for Rick's hand. He just smiled.

During the cab ride home neither one of them said anything. They glanced at each other when they thought the other wasn't watching.

When they got back to the apartment Castle was about to say something when Beckett launched herself at him & started kissing him.

A few minutes later Rick pulled away & said, "Kate…?" But she cut him off & said, "I know you think that I don't want you, but you're wrong I do. What would you say if I said that I wanted to make this marriage real?"

Rick looked at her in daze & said, "Huh? Did I just hear you right? You want to be with me? You want to make this marriage real?"

She smiled & shook her head yes. He asked, "You sure because once we do we can't go back to the way things were before."

She didn't say anything instead she lead him up to his room & they closed the door.


	9. Chapter Eight

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Eight

The next morning the sunlight streaming in the room woke Kate up & it took her a minute to realize where she was & what happened the previous night & later on.

She starting smiling like crazy & looked around the room. Rick was still next to her sound asleep or so she thought. He was actually awake & had been for awhile watching her sleep. He smiled.

_WOW! Last night actually happened! I hope she doesn't regret it & change her mind about our marriage. _

Kate rolled over & Rick quickly closed his eyes so she wouldn't know he was awake. She stared at him for a few minutes just looking at him & wondering…WOW!

_I can't believe what I did last night when we got back here? What got into me I have no idea? Do I regret it? HECK NO! Are you kidding me?_

_I really need to stop having these mind conversations…_

_Lanie's going to be able to tell that something happened. I won't be able to stop smiling or grinning. How am I going to keep my mind on my work today?_

_And why does he have to be so good looking especially now? I got myself in deep trouble?_

Kate then ran her fingers through his hair & touched his face thinking he was still asleep. She then snuggled closer to him, sighed & then fell back to sleep. Rick just smiled & held her tighter then fell back to sleep himself.

A few hours later Kate & Rick both woke up to the ringing of a phone. Kate grabbed the phone not realizing that it was Rick's & answered.

Kate answered sleepily, "Hello?" Lanie asked, "Kate why are you answering Castle's phone & where is your phone? OMG…! Are you in his bedroom?" A few seconds later Rick heard Lanie squealing like crazy.

Kate held the phone away & tried to say something. A few seconds later Lanie stopped & Kate said, "Thank you, now if you let me explain…" Lanie said, "The only thing you better explain is how it happened between you too?"

Kate looked at the clock & said, "First of all we didn't realize what time it is."

"So there is a "we?" Lanie said. Kate tried to play dumb & said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but now is not the time to ask questions either. We'll be in there in about an hour hour & half depending on traffic." With that she hung up on Lanie not wanting to have to go into details which she knew she would later.

Rick & Kate looked at each other & smiled. He said, "Did you just hang up on Lanie?" Kate answered, "Yes, I know I'll get hounded at work by her. I'm not ready to face her yet either. I just wanted this to be between us for awhile before they found out."

Rick answered, "It still can be. We can just keep denying it. Make something up? Rehearse what we'll say before we go in."

Kate said, "Are you sure? What if we can't pull it off? Lanie's smart. She'll know."

He said, "All we have to say is that we picked up each other's phone by accident & that I was in the shower or something & didn't hear your phone."

Kate answered, "Ok but what about the fact that I can't stop smiling like an idiot!"

Castle just laughed & said, "So you don't regret it then? I was so afraid that you would."

Beckett said, "Heck no!" They both laughed. She said, "There's no way I would be able to not after last night & later on. Plus we both wanted it for so long."

Rick kissed her then after he heard that reply from her. He said, "I'm so glad to hear you say that. You know that I love you so much? I didn't know what to do to show you how much? I was almost ready give up for a bit, but then decided to wait for you to make the first move. I'm so glad you did."

Kate just stared at him & said, "I love you too…so much! I was so afraid that it would end after we would be together. Then this case came up & got crazy? I still don't get it? But I know that I don't want to be away from you."

Rick looked at her & kissed her forehead then on her lips. He then asked, "Are you sure you want to play dumb at work?"

Kate answered, "I have to. I really don't want them to know right away. I want it to be just us for now."

He answered, "I understand. I'll do my best to make sure they buy it."

"Ok. We'll try & see what happens. Hopefully it'll work." Said Kate.

She then kissed him & said, "Now how about we get ready for work before the phone rings again or they starting pounding on the front door."

_Two hours later after a shower & quick breakfast they arrived at the 12__th__…_

"Well it's about time you two make it in." said Ryan.

Kate said, "Shut it!" Lanie then came in squealing grabbing Kate & into the break room.

Rick watched & then gulped when he looked at the other two detectives & Montgomery.

He said, "So what's going on?"

Ryan said, "Well…why don't you tell us what happened between you & Beckett last night?"

Rick answered, "Guys just because she picked up my phone doesn't mean anything happened. You always think these things with us. It's getting kind of old."

Montgomery said, "Castle's right. We shouldn't be hounding him about things like this right now. We have to work on this case & figure out what's going on."

Meanwhile in the break room with Kate & Lanie…

"Girl you better start talking & talking fast?" Lanie said.

Kate said, "I accidently picked up his phone by mistake. He didn't hear my phone ring he was in the shower." Silently thinking…please believe this fib.

Lanie didn't look like she believed Kate, but thought that maybe she should just let it go. I'll just have to keep an eye on her & Castle. Because something did happen last night I know it. Kate looks relaxed & content for once.

"Ok. I'll buy it for now. But you better not wait too long to give me the juicy details about last night. I know something happened." Said Lanie.

Kate said, "Thank you. We have more important things to worry about like this case." She then walked out the door leaving Lanie standing there.


	10. Chapter Nine

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Nine

Throughout the day Kate & Rick kept watching each other & giving looks. She would look at him & smile. Rick did the same thing. They hoped no one noticed.

While Beckett was doing paperwork, Castle was busy working on something in the break room. The guys were wondering what he was doing, but didn't get a straight answer from him when asked. Castle had the blinds down on the windows & door.

After awhile Kate received a text from Rick…

**Meet me in the break room. R.C.**

Kate smiled.

**Why? What did you have in mind? Are you planning something? K.B.**

She thought that should get a reply out of him. Grinning.

**You have no idea. Why don't you knock on the door & find out. R.C.**

Beckett laughed out loud. Suddenly she had pairs of eyes on her. She looked away & pretended to be busy. A few minutes later she got another text…

**What's going on out there? They're on to us aren't they? R.C.**

Kate typed back…

**They probably are even though I'm trying to play dumb. I have an idea, I'll be in a few minutes. K.B.**

A few minutes later she looked up from her paperwork looking around the room & asked, "Have you guys seen Castle?"

Ryan & Esposito looked at each other & smiled. Esposito said, "Yeah he's in the break room. Don't know what he's up to though? He wouldn't say."

Ryan said, "Why don't you go & find out."

Beckett got up & knocked on the door. "Hey Castle what are you doing in there? Open the door."

The door opened & Castle said, "Come in & see."

The door closed. The guys tried to see inside the room, but didn't get a chance to before the door was slammed in their faces.

Meanwhile Rick & Kate were busy making up for lost morning hours during work.

"Rick…" Kate said between kisses. "We have to stop before they break the door down."

He answered, "Ok but this morning was very long in between."

Kate smiled & said, "I know. So what have you been doing in here anyway?"

Rick showed her the table & pulled the covers off of the food trays…

Kate gasped…, "Is this Chinese food from my favorite place?" looking at Rick.

"Yes it is! I thought you could use a break & plus I thought we could celebrate our marriage now being real." He answered.

Kate hugged him & kissed him, "Thank you for this. I can't believe you went to all this trouble."

Rick answered, "It's no trouble at all. I meant what I said this morning…I love you. It's makes me happy to know that you want to be with me."

"I love you too. Thank you for waiting for me to get my act together." Kate said.

They sat down at the table & began to eat their lunch. Meanwhile outside the door. Ryan, Esposito & now Lanie were trying to hear what was going on inside. Bets were being started & money was being handed out all over the bullpen.

Captain Montgomery came out of his office after a phone call & looked around, "WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!"

Ryan answered, "Sir…Castle was in the break room all morning & Beckett just went in there now. We're trying to find out what's going on."

Lanie said, "Something happened between them last night? We all know it. All of us saw the signs when they walked in this morning."

Montgomery said, "That's enough of this! Leave those two alone. They're probably throwing ideas around with the case. I'll knock on the door & see what's going on."

Captain Montgomery knocked on the door & opened the door when Castle said to come in. He walked in, along with Ryan, Esposito & Lanie behind him.

There they saw Beckett & Castle eating lunch with the table all set up fancy.

Kate smiled at them & said, "Hey guys, Sir…what's going on? News on the case?"

Roy said, "No. I found these knuckle heads outside the door trying to listen in on whatever was going on in here. This Precinct is starting to turn into a schoolyard."

Castle said, "I thought I'd do Beckett a favor & have lunch set up. Besides with our case, we need to figure out how & what to do next to throw people off our trail."

"Good. The sooner we can figure out what happened the sooner we can close this case." Roy said.

Twenty minutes later after Roy & "the snoopers" left. Castle closed the door again. He & Kate looked at each other & started laughing like crazy.

The bullpen got quiet & listened to the laughing coming from them. Roy just smiled.


	11. Chapter Ten

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Ten

The week flew by & before Rick & Kate knew it was Sunday morning…Martha & Alexis would be returning home from their vacation that same night.

Rick & Kate were laying in bed talking & laughing at the past week with Ryan, Esposito & Lanie.

"Did you see the looks on their faces when they walked in the break room?" Kate asked.

"I know it was priceless. I think they expected our clothes to be out of place." Rick said.

A few minutes later Rick said, "How about I go & make some breakfast to bring in here?"

"That sounds good. I'm starving. You didn't let me sleep much last night." Kate said looking at him.

Rick grinned & said, "I didn't hear you complaining about it much."

Kate blushed & hid her face in the pillow. He just laughed.

"Why don't you go & make that breakfast while I go & brush my teeth. Plus find something to wear." Said Kate.

Rick said, "Ok, but you know you don't really need to get dressed on my account." Raising his eyebrows at her.

She smacked his shoulder & he pouted at her. Kate just laughed.

While Rick was making breakfast whistling like crazy…

All of a sudden the front door opened & in walked his Mom & daughter.

"Well good morning Richard." Martha said.

"Hi dad." Said Alexis.

Rick said, "What are you doing home already! You weren't supposed to be home til tonight?"

They looked at him & wondered what was the problem? They were about to ask when all of sudden they heard, "Hey Rick how long is it going to take you to make that breakfast?" Kate said.

Martha & Alexis looked, Kate walked out wearing Rick's shirt & a smile in his direction.

Then Kate saw them, squealed & yelled, "OMG!" Then ran back in the room.

Alexis covered her eyes. Rick turned red like a tomato. And Martha looked at him & said, "Well? This is a surprise? Even though it was a long time coming."

Alexis said, "Well this is embarrassing. Hopefully I can get this picture out of my head."

A few minutes later Kate came out of the room fully dressed, hair wet from the shower. She looked at them & said, "I'm sorry, we didn't want you guys to find out like this."

Martha said, "It's ok really, we're happy for you two. All I can say is it's about time. I take it you're still married?"

Rick answered, "Yes we are, but we're still trying to figure out the mix-up with the ceremony. It doesn't make sense."

Alexis asked, "So you're still legally married & what now the marriage is too?"

"Yes sweetheart. We are & it is." Answered Rick.

Kate said, "Alexis I know this is a shock to you, but I love your father & I want to stay married to him. I'd understand if you don't want this…?"

Alexis cut her off & ran over to her & hugged her. "Are you kidding me? This is the best news yet! I never saw Dad this happy til he met you!"

Kate said, "Even though this is your Dad's third marriage?"

"I don't care. Well I do, but you know what I mean." Said Alexis.

"I do know what you mean." Kate said.

Kate walked over to Rick & they wrapped their arms around each other & kissed.

Martha went over & hugged them. "Congrats you two."

"Thanks." They both said.

Alexis hugged them both & stood next to Martha.

Kate then said to them, "One favor though…don't say anything to anybody. We didn't tell them at the 12th. We want to keep it to ourselves for awhile. Though we know they think something happened, we played dumb."

"No problem." They said.

A few hours later all four of them saw the picture on page six of the photo that was snapped while shopping the other day when Rick kissed Kate in front of all those customers.


	12. Chapter Eleven

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Eleven

Two months later…

Beckett & Castle were in the bullpen working on some paperwork, Kate got up to get something to drink. When she was on her way to the break room she suddenly got very dizzy & the next thing she knew everything went black…

When she came to, she was laying on the couch in the break room with Castle, Esposito, Ryan, Montgomery & Lanie.

"What happened?" said Kate.

Castle said, "You passed out. You were walking to the break room for a drink, then you fell."

Kate answered, "I remember. Suddenly I got very dizzy & everything went black?"

Lanie cut in & said, "I took some blood while you were out & running tests on it now. Results should be ready soon."

"Ok thanks Lanie." Kate said.

An hour later Rick & Kate were back at the desk finishing up a report when Lanie came back in with the results.

Kate asked, "So what's wrong with me & why are you looking at me like that? It's something bad isn't it?"

"Well it depends how you look at it." Lanie said.

Rick asked, "Ok well what is it? Don't keep us guessing."

Montgomery, Ryan & Esposito gathered around.

Lanie said, "You have been keeping secrets from me haven't you?"

"Lanie just spill it already." Said Kate.

Lanie answered, "Kate you're 2 ½ months pregnant."

"WHAT!" Rick & Kate said together.

"This is some kind of sick joke right? There's no way I can be!" answered Kate.

Lanie said, "I ran the tests 3 to 4 times & every time it came up the same. Congrats! I'm assuming that Writer Boy here is the father? I knew something was different with you two."

Kate sat there in shock. She didn't know what to think or if she was asleep & this was some sort of dream she was having.

Rick was about the same as she was. Is this really true? He thought. We used protection like all the time. But wait a minute…am I sure about that?

Rick & Kate looked at each other. Just stared at one another. They didn't notice the money being exchanged between Ryan, Esposito & Lanie.

Montgomery spoke up & said, "You two take the rest of the day & week off. It looks like you need to talk a bit."

"Ok." They said.

A few minutes later they got their stuff & left the 12th.

Rick & Kate made it home somehow. When they walked in, Martha & Alexis were sitting at the counter.

"You two are home early? What's wrong? You two are as white as ghosts?" Martha said.

Kate stuttered, "Accor..ding…to Lanie…I'm…preg…nant?"

"OMG!" they both said.

Rick helped Kate down on the couch. He then sat down too. Few minutes later he said, "We're still trying to wrap our heads around this? It doesn't seem real? Like it's some sort of dream?"

Alexis asked, "How far along are you?"

"Lanie said 2 ½ months." Kate said.

Kate started crying… "I don't know what to do? It doesn't seem real?"

Castle wrapped his arms around her & then Martha & Alexis did the same. "It will take a few days for it to sink in." they said.

Later on that night, Rick & Kate were laying in bed holding each other. Not talking just holding, thinking.


	13. Chapter Twelve

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Twelve

A few days later…

Martha & Alexis were waiting for Rick & Kate to get home from the doctors. They were glad that Kate felt better now than the other day when she first heard the news. They weren't exactly sure what was going through Rick's mind though.

The door opened & in walked Rick & Kate. They both had smiles on their faces.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" exclaimed Rick.

A group hug & congrats followed after.

The four of them were sitting around in the living room talking about the baby & work.

Alexis asked, "What's going on with the case? Do you know what happened with the ceremony?"

"No we don't, not yet. Montgomery said he was handling it, but I think something's wrong? We actually are going to see the actor that was supposed to play the minister & the minister that was there instead." Kate answered.

"Do you think it was a setup by someone?" Alexis said.

Rick answered, "Yes we do. None of this adds up? We know that the case is real, but we weren't supposed to actually be married."

"Someone must of paid somebody to do the switching along the lines. But we'll find out somehow. We're determined to close this case & get on with our lives." Kate said.

"Well at least some of it turned out good." Martha said looking at Rick & Kate.

"Yes it did." They said.

A while later Kate's phone rang & it was the minister telling her that now was a good time to talk. She got off the phone & looked at Rick.

"That was the minister that performed the ceremony. He wants to meet now. Something seems very off?" Kate said.

Rick said, "What do you mean?"

"He seemed kind of nervous or something. Didn't seem normal?" Kate answered.

"What should we do? Should we meet him?" asked Rick.

Kate said, "I told him that we would. I think we should have back up though? Let me call Ryan & Esposito."

An hour later Rick & Kate were walking into the church while Ryan & Esposito were waiting in case something went wrong.

"So what can I do for you? That was such a lovely ceremony." Said Minister.

Kate said, "Thank you. About that…the ceremony wasn't supposed to be real. We're currently working an undercover case & pretending to be married was part of that."

Minister said, "Really? But that's not what I was told?"

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"A few days before a guy came in to talk to me about the ceremony saying that the person performing couldn't, that something had come up. He said it didn't matter to the couple who performed it." Said Minister.

Beckett & Castle looked at each other. "Could you describe him to a sketch artist?" Kate asked.

Minister said, " Sure, but I can't tell you much. He was wearing dark colored glasses so I couldn't see his eyes."

Beckett said, "Ok thanks for your help. I'll have some officers come down with the sketch artist then."

They said goodbye & left the church.

Later on that night…

Rick & Kate were laying in bed trying to piece together the info they received that day.

Rick was holding her from behind with his hand rubbing her belly.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep & figure this out tomorrow." He said.

Kate said, "Ok. I'm not sleepy though. This still doesn't make any sense?"

"No it doesn't." he said kissing her on the lips.

Which turned out to be more than just kissing.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning Rick woke up to the sound of Kate throwing up in the bathroom. He got up, threw some clothes on & went to see if she was ok. He then grabbed some paper towels & a hairclip to pin up Kate's hair. About between 10/20 minutes later Kate was done & wiping her mouth.

"Thank you." Said Kate.

Rick answered, "No problem. It's the least I could do. Are you hungry or thirsty? What else do you need me to do?"

"Just being here with me is enough. But I think I could go for some dry toast & decaf tea." Kate said.

Rick said, "Ok I'll go downstairs & get that started. Why don't you go back to bed & I'll bring it in here." Kissing her forehead.

"Ok." Said Kate.

Two hours later…

Rick & Kate were sitting in bed throwing ideas around about the case.

"We're missing something? There has to be another person in between the actor & minister besides the supposed guy who visited the church?" said Kate.

Rick said, "I know. Who's the person that assigned the case anyway?"

Kate said, "I don't know? I'll have to talk to Montgomery."

"Do you think he knows more than he's letting on or maybe it's someone else in the Precinct?" Rick asked.

Kate answered, "I don't know. It's possible. But somebody isn't being very truthful about it. They're hiding something from us. Almost as if it was planned this way to happen."

"I know what you mean. Even Ryan, Esposito & Lanie seem off with this case." Rick said.

Kate said, "Exactly. I think I'll call Roy now instead of at the 12th. Something tells me I better do that."

Twenty minutes later…

Kate got off the phone & sighed.

"Well that was interesting. Roy just told me that it was the Mayor who assigned the case. Something about not trusting anyone else to handle it. He doesn't know any more than that. He said he's looking for the actor who was hired, but the acting company hasn't heard from him for a while." Said Kate.

Rick said, "That doesn't make sense? Now it really sounds like we've been setup. Everyone was placing bets against us."

"I know. I think you're right about that. I think I have a plan that might work to find out." Said Kate.

"Really? And what is going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Rick asked.

Kate said, "Ok. How about we take that honeymoon that everyone's talking about that we didn't take? Maybe we can flush them out that way? My plan is to hopefully have Alexis help here while we're away."

"I'm hooked. Continue." Said Rick.

Kate said, "Ok if we have Alexis sort of investigate the 12th, she could say it's for a school project or something."

"Oooh…I'm liking this. I think she will too." Said Rick.

"Kate said, "Are you sure you want to get her involve?"

"She's already involve just by knowing the whole case." Rick said.

Kate said, "Ok. We'll talk to her later about it."

Rick & Kate talked about where to go on their honeymoon. They picked a bed & breakfast in California. Later on they talked to Alexis & Martha. They both agreed to help while they were away.

After everyone went to bed, Rick & Kate were still awake & talking about their plans. They kissed each other good night & went to sleep.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Fourteen

Two days later & a plane ride to California…

Rick & Kate were in their room at the bed & breakfast unpacking their things. Kate was still dealing with morning sickness but it wasn't as bad like the other morning. They talked to Martha & Alexis to let them know that they made it safely.

Alexis said, "Well this is my second day at the 12th. And already everybody is giving me strange looks & watching what they say around me."

"I knew it! It's working already. Thanks Alexis & keep us posted." Said Kate.

Rick said, "Keep them on their toes & make sure your cover doesn't get blown."

"Dad. Who do you think I am? Don't worry so much. I'll have more info to tell you guys later. So have fun & be careful." Said Alexis.

Kate looked at Rick & started laughing at his confused expression.

An hour later they were walking on the beach which is why they chose the bed & breakfast they were staying at. It has its own private beach.

They had lunch on the patio. They both had sandwiches that they really liked. Afterwards they explored the area of the town. It was a small town with a lot of history & stories that were told by business owners & people who lived there.

Around dinnertime Alexis called them back & said she had some info for them.

"From what I could gather, there's something going with the Mayor? I'm exactly sure what though? I think I should slow down a bit with researching." Said Alexis.

"Good job. Maybe you should for a few days. Get them off your trail." They both said.

Rick & Kate hung up & went to dinner downstairs.

Later that night…

Rick said, "Well whatever the Mayor is in to, he didn't seem like he was bad when I met him?"

"I'm sorry. I know you thought he was a good guy, but he might not be like you thought." Said Kate.

Rick kissed her & said, "It's not your fault. But I know now that I have to tread lightly when we go home."

Kate hugged him & snuggled next to him. Soon they were both asleep.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Fifteen

The rest of the honeymoon flew by & soon Rick & Kate were back home with Martha & Alexis.

"It was nice to get away just the two of us, but we're glad to be home again." Said Kate.

Rick said, "So Alexis how was it at the 12th while you were there? Did anyone ask you about us?"

"All they wanted to know was if you guys liked the place & when you were getting back." Answered Alexis.

A few hours later Rick & Kate walked into the Precinct to surprise everyone. Montgomery, Ryan, Esposito & Lanie hugged them. Of course they wanted to know how the trip went. Rick thanked them for watching out for Alexis with her "school project." They told him no problem.

Soon Rick & Kate were back to work on a case. Kate now that she was pregnant wasn't allowed to go in the field which she wasn't happy about. Rick stayed with her to help her with paperwork.

On their way home they stopped at Remy's to grab dinner for them, Martha & Alexis. Comfort food which is what Kate was craving right now.

Kate said to Rick, "You know it's going to be up to you to put up with weird cravings & my mood swings." Smiling at him.

Rick said, "I don't mind, besides you have mood swings all the time around me so that's nothing new." Smiling at her.

"Hey!" she said slapping his arm.

"Ouch! Apples!" said Rick.

They got home & the four of them ate dinner. Talking & laughing at each other. It was something that Kate missed since her mom's death. At least the baby would have a loving family to care for & raise her. They talked about names for the baby.

"Well for a girl, I'd like something that could have my mom's name in it. And for a boy I was thinking Alex Nathan." Said Kate looking at Rick.

Rick smiled. "Whatever you want is fine. I like those ideas." He said.

Later on after Martha & Alexis went to bed, Rick did some work in his office while Kate read some baby books.

Kate wanted to paint the nursery sage & go with a teddy bear theme.

"That's fine. It's up to you. I like teddy bears anyway. It should be something neutral." He said.

Kate asked, "It's your baby too. You can help me with things like this."

"I know. You pick out what you want & I'll buy & decorate the nursery myself. I'll hire a painter & help you with whatever you need." Said Rick.

Kate said, "Ok. Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too. Let's get some sleep." He said.

"Ok." She said.

They went to bed with smiles on their faces thinking of the baby & nursery.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Sixteen

A few weeks later…

Rick & Kate were in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come in for Kate's appointment. Kate was already laying on the table & the nurse had the machines ready to go. Today they were going to be able to hear the baby's heartbeat & see him or her for the first time. The doctor came in a few minutes later & said hello to them.

"Ok Kate. I'm going to put the gel on & it's cold just so you know." Said Dr. Carter

Kate said, "Ok. I'm ready."

A few minutes later the sound of a heartbeat was heard in the room. Kate looked at Rick with tears in her eyes & said, "That's our baby."

Rick said, "Yes it is."

Dr. Carter said, "Everything seems & looks fine. And here is your baby." Turning the monitor around & pointing to the screen.

Rick & Kate said, "Oh my!"

Dr. Carter smiled & printed out a picture for them.

A few hours later they were back home showing the picture to Martha & Alexis.

Alexis said, "Well I can't believe I'm actually going to have a brother or sister soon?"

"Yes I know." Said Rick.

After a while Kate & Rick went to take a nap. Kate started to do that during the day before dinner. And Rick decided to do the same.

Later on all four of them had dinner. They ordered pizza, because no one felt like cooking & Kate was having a craving for pizza too.

Kate said, "Well we're one step closer to finding out what the Mayor is in to. We know it has to be something bad."

"So we think he's the one who switched the actor with the minister to keep us busy from finding out whatever he's hiding." Rick said.

Martha said, "And all this time we thought he was a great guy? I guess you just never know with people these days."

"That's true. You don't know anymore." Kate said.

Late that night Rick & Kate were talking after going to bed earlier…

"What's the matter? You seem restless." Rick asked.

Kate answered, "I just wish my Mom was here for all this. I could just see her face light up at the thought of her first grandchild."

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this. But know that she's looking down on you & watching." He said.

Kate smiled. "I know. That's why if we have a girl her name should be in it somehow. For her memory to live on further. Stories to tell the baby when he or she is older."

"Her memory will live on. I'll make sure of that. And just think that when we catch her killer that's something to be proud of. Maybe it will help you to heal & try to deal with her death better." He said.

Kate said, "I sure hope so. I want to be able to raise our baby without having to think about how to find him out in the world."

"I know what you mean. Try to think happy thoughts. I mean we're actually having a baby! I still can't believe it?" Rick said.

Kate chuckled, "I know. I'm the same way. I'm glad I'm having the baby with you & not someone else."

"Me too. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if it was. Said Rick.

They fell asleep with thoughts of the baby & their future as a family. Kate's Mom smiling down on them & wishing for some peace for them.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Seventeen

By the following week Rick & Kate were shopping for nursery furniture. They announced it in the papers a small yet formal announcement…

_Author Richard Castle & Wife Detective Kate Beckett Castle are expecting a baby in a few months. It was a surprise to the couple & very unexpected, but very welcomed. Mrs. Castle is due in the spring of 2012. The couple have only been married about four months & Detective Beckett is almost three months along._

They decided to put something in the paper, because of shopping for the baby. Kate picked out sage paint that she liked & a wall border of teddy bears. Now all they needed to do pick out furniture.

"I really like the natural wood look for baby furniture. I think it'll go better with some of the crib bedding I've found. Plus it will go better with the room that we're using for the nursery." Said Kate.

Rick said, "So do I. Sometimes the darker wood is too dark."

"Totally agree with you on that one." Kate said.

They stopped for lunch at Remy's & picked up Alexis from school since she had a half a day. Kate wanted Alexis to help pick things out for the baby.

"Shouldn't you find out first what you're having?" asked Alexis.

Kate answered, "Yeah we should, but that's why I picked something neutral. Also so it's not all pink or all blue."

"There are other colors too, like lavender/purple & aqua/teal." Said Alexis.

Kate said, "I know. But for now I'll go with neutral. We won't be able to find out if it's a boy or girl til I'm around 4/5 months."

"Ok. How about I help pick out some stuffed animals." Asked Alexis.

Rick said, "That sounds great. I'll help."

Kate laughed at them as they went around the store looking for things. She on the other hand started looking at the baby clothes.

By the time they were all done, Kate had some outfits & Rick & Alexis had a pile of stuffed animals. They checked out & left to go home.

Later on after they got home, Kate & Rick went to lay down for a while. Alexis did some homework & Martha was out with her friends for the night.

When it was getting closer to dinnertime, Alexis decided to order chinese food to surprise her Dad & Kate.

A few hours later they all settled on the couch to have a movie marathon. Mainly Disney movies. Alexis kept saying that she wanted to introduce the baby to some movies before it was born.

Rick said, "Honey, the baby can't see them yet."

"I know Dad. But it can sense & hear things." Said Alexis.

Kate just laughed at them & rubbed her belly saying out loud, "This is what happens in the real world sometimes. Your Dad & Big Sister are constantly having battles like this."

They both smiled at Kate. "But most of the time, your Mama lets me get away with it." Rick said rubbing Kate's belly.

"Hah! You just keep on thinking that Castle." Kate said slapping his arm.

Rick said, "Apples! Your Mama likes to hit me a lot too."

"That's because most of the time he acts a nine year old on a sugar rush. Something I hope you never learn." Said Kate smiling.

Alexis just smiled & watched them in awe.

_WOW! I can't believe how they are with each other? They really complete each other. I can't wait for the baby to arrive. They're going to drive each other nuts. Kate is really my Step-Mom now. I'm glad. She makes Dad a better person & makes him want to be a better man._

Later on that night…

Alexis was in bed, she could hear her Dad yelling "Apples" & Kate laughing at him. She smiled & drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Eighteen

Three weeks later…

Rick, Kate & Alexis had the nursery done. Kate was really showing for only a little over 3 months. She figured that it was probably one of those things where every woman is different when they're pregnant. Depending on how tall & thin you are. Some show more than others where some hardly show at all.

At the 12th…

"I hate being on desk duty & not being able to be out in the field! And it's all your fault!" Kate said looking at Rick & throwing an empty coffee paper cup at him.

Rick smiled & said, "Huh…? Really? I think I remember that you're the one who started it all?" looking at her & raising his eyes.

Beckett blushed while Esposito & Ryan snickered.

An hour later Rick went for dinner at Remy's to bring back to the Precinct. Kate had a craving for burgers so that's what he got.

While they were eating, Esposito & Ryan got a call about a body drop. Beckett pouted. Castle just laughed. She threw a rolled up napkin at him. That made him laugh even more.

"I really hate you, you know that." Beckett said.

Castle said, "No you don't…you love me & you can't wait to get me home. Hint Hint."

"You think you know me so well don't you." Said Kate.

Rick said, "Of course! Why would you think other wise?"

"Well then here's one for you then. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Said Kate.

Castle said, "Ouch! There's those mood swings again." Surprising her by kissing her in front of everyone in the 12th.

She didn't put up much of a fight. She knew he was right.

"Hey you two lovebirds, go home for the night! This isn't a hotel." Said Montgomery smiling at them.

They didn't have to be told twice. They left a few minutes later.

Two hours later they were cuddling on the couch in front of the tv watching a movie. Alexis & Martha were out for the night. So they had the apartment to themselves.

Rick made popcorn & other snacks. Kate just sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

After the movie they went to bed. Hours later all you could hear was laughing & giggling coming from their room.

"You think we'll ever find out what happened the day of our wedding?" said Kate.

Rick said, "I don't know? I know we're closing in on the Mayor. Even though it wasn't supposed to be real at least it brought us together & we now have this little baby on the way." Smiling at her.

"I know. But maybe…ok probably that was his or whoever's plan for this to happen? There were bets on us since we met." Said Kate.

Rick said, "True. But we will find out what happened sooner or later. I hope anyway. It would be nice to have some answers to all this."

Kate smiled & kissed him. "Let's stop talking." She said.

He smiled back & said, "Now you're talking _Mrs. Castle_. I really like the sound of that."

"Me too." Kate said smiling.

Laughter & more giggles a few minutes later.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Nineteen

The next morning…

Rick & Kate woke up to the ringing of Kate's phone. It was Esposito. He told her that they found the missing link with the Mayor. Kate shot up in bed & looked at Rick.

"We'll be down there as soon as we can." Kate said.

Esposito said, "No! Kate, Montgomery wants you two to stay there. We have officers watching your place as we speak. It's bad Kate. He's really into bad stuff."

"I just can't sit around & do nothing!" Kate cried.

Rick grabbed the phone & talked to Esposito as Kate went to the bathroom.

"Ok Esposito. I'll try to calm her down. What's the plan now?" asked Rick.

"Well we actually handed the info over to the FBI. We're still on the case, but all of the arresting will be done by them." Esposito said.

Rick said, "OMG?"

Esposito said, "There's more. But Ryan & I will be coming over to your place to explain. It's better than talking over the phone.

"Ok. We'll be waiting for you. Mother & Alexis should still be home. They were out last night. I think I heard them come in around 2:00am?" Rick said.

Esposito said, "Ok. Make sure they stay there too. Alexis has off today doesn't she?"

"Yes she does. I think she had plans. Not sure. I know she'll stay once she knows." Said Rick.

Esposito said, "Good. I'll be in touch."

They hung up & Rick went into the bathroom to Kate. She was sitting on the side of the tub crying. Rick went over to her & wrapped her in his arms. He then scooped her up & carried her to the bed.

"Esposito & Ryan will be over later to explain everything. I have to go tell Mother & Alexis that they need to stay here today." Rick said.

Kate said sniffling, "Ok. He said it's bad. Montgomery wants us to stay here."

Rick kissed her forehead & went to tell Martha & Alexis.

A few hours later all four of them were in the living room. Just sitting not knowing what to say.

Kate ended up falling asleep on Rick. Alexis smiled at that.

"She's so worried now." Said Martha.

Rick said, "I know. Everything was fine yesterday. Now she has to worry again.

An hour later someone knocked at the door & Rick went to answer it.

It was Esposito & Ryan…


	21. Chapter Twenty

UnderCover Wedding

Chapter Twenty

Esposito & Ryan walked in the apartment. They sat down & looked at Kate.

"Ok. So let's hear it guys. What did you find out?" asked Kate.

Ryan said, "Like Esposito told you earlier, it's bad. Really bad."

Esposito continued, "Well for starters…he's been embezzling millions of dollars from his office."

Gasps & a trail of "OMG's" were heard in the room.

Ryan said, "And that's not all. We found out the real reason why everything went down. The reason why he made sure that Castle followed you around."

The silence in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife…

"So what else detectives?" Alexis asked.

Esposito said, "We found proof that…well…"

"Come on just spit it out!" yelled Kate.

Rick said, "Calm down Kate. Give him time. This is a huge shock for all of us."

"Sorry Esposito." Said Kate.

Esposito said, "It's ok Kate. Anyway here it is…? It turns out he had connections with the person or people involved with your Mom's death."

Kate nearly passed out. Rick, Alexis & Martha all looked at each other in shock.

Ryan waited a few moments & said, "That's the reason why he wanted Castle to follow you. To keep you busy so you wouldn't keep searching for answers. He's also the one who paid off the guy to switch the actor with the minister. We found the actor, alive but hurt. Nothing serious. He's at a safehouse right now."

"So it's my fault then! I'm the one who pushed this case open again!" Rick yelled.

Ryan & Esposito yelled, "No! Don't ever think that man! You wanted to help Kate & you did. We wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for your help."

"They're right Rick. You did help me. We're getting closer to the truth. This is a big lead in this case." Kate said hugging Rick.

Martha & Alexis then got up & hugged the both of them. They motioned to Esposito & Ryan to join them in a group hug.

A little while later they were all sitting around when they got the call that the Mayor had been arrested by the FBI. The FBI kept out the fact that it was really the 12th that gave them the info. Because of the supposed "UnderCover" case, they wanted the Mayor to think that it wasn't the 12th's fault in his arrest.

Finally they could all breath normal again, for now anyway.

Rick, Kate, Martha & Alexis would have protection 24/7 until things were finished. They had the baby to worry about & wait for his or her arrival.

TBC…


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Well there you have it fellow Castle Fans & Fanfiction readers!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**There will be a sequel sometime in the coming months.**

**The title will be called ****UnderCover Baby****!**

**That's the title that seems to be sticking with me.**

**I'll probably be starting it in the timeline of 5/6 months from where I left off.**

**But I won't post it until I'm completely finished it.**

_**Thanks Everyone!**_

_**Lois Lynn Carter**_


End file.
